As Their Hearts Collide
by Mickey Rae
Summary: This is a smutty Kick fic. My first M rated fic, so no flames please, only things that will help me get better :) Tell me what you think! R


**Hey guys. This is my first M rated fanfic and it's rated M for a reason. And Jack and Kim are 17 in the fic. I hope you enjoy the smutty goodness.  
**

**Anyways...read on and enjoy :)**

* * *

Jack stared out at the beautiful ocean view as the chilling breeze played with his robes. The pale light of the moon lit up the sky and cast a light glow across the city. The world was silent, deadly quiet, except for the slight whistle of the wind in his ear.

He gripped the edge of the balcony with his long, lean fingers and took in a deep, calming breath through his nose. He let a smile form across his lips. Had what just happened really just happened? It seemed way good to to be true.

Jack turned around a moment to peek back into the bedroom of his uncle's beach house, where Kim laid on the bed, tangled in the cream-colored sheets. Her hair was wavy, falling down her around her face and framing it softly. Her bare shoulders seemed to glow in the dim light of the moon, as did the top of her chest - the rest was covered by the sheets.

Jack shook his head in disbelief that not an hour ago, he had taken away Kim's virginity.

The two had been at a beach party, celebrating the start of summer holidays, when the slow song had come on. Kim had been pulled every which way by boys fighting over her for the dance. Luckily, Jack had been watching and scared them all a way with...well, his fists.

After that, they had gone down to the dock half a mile away from the party and sat with their legs in the salty ocean water.

Kim had surprised him when she leaned her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her head into his neck. It had seemed so sudden, he hadn't known what to do. So, he slipped his arm around her waist and dropped his head on top of hers as they watched the sunset.

Minutes after, when the sun had finally gone down and the sky became dark, they two had pulled back. They turned to look at each other, but they hadn't anticipated just how close their faces were going to be. And they had sat there, lips centimeters apart, lost in the trance of their joined gazes.

Unconsciously, Jack had leaned and connected their lips, and Kim hadn't taken long to respond-

Jack sighed to himself as he turned back to face the moon, still gripping the railing of the balcony. What if she thought it was a mistake? Jack didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

He remembered every little detail that had happened.

_Jack pressed Kim into the softness of the mattress as he leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met in a fiery explosion, hot and hungry for each other. Jack let his tongue slip across her lips, and she almost immediately granted him entrance. Kim moaned as their tongues battled inside their mouths._

_His mouth on hers, the clash of teeth and tongue, turned her on and brought up a heat deep within her stomach. She pushed him back after a moment and tugged at the hem of his shirt. 'Off' was applied to the gesture. Jack sat up, still straddling her hips, and lifted his shirt from his torso. Her shirt had ridden up slightly, and she could feel the hard muscles of his stomach against her bare skin as he laid back down and connected their lips once again.  
_

_She slid her fingers under his dark curling hair, quickly melting as she got lost in the softness. His hands drifted down her side and to her waist, his fingers lightly stroking the sensitive skin at the small of her back.  
_

_The intensity grew between them, like a blaze that started with a single match into a crackling wildfire. His hands began to play at the hem of Kim's silky white top, and Jack looked up at her for permission. She nodded once in reply, and then her shirt was flying across the room, landing in the started pile of their clothes.  
_

_Kim's face turned beet red and she lifted her arms in an attempt to cover herself up, but failed miserably. Her eyes turned away from his burning gaze. "I-I know they're not the biggest-"  
_

_"They're perfect." Jack breathed, cutting her off. His eyes were wide, his hands desperate to explore her body. Slowly but surely, Jack slid his hands back up her sides and he gripped her arms, removing them from her body. He then took her bra-covered breasts in his hands.  
_

_Kim watched Jack's face as he touched her, and she bit her lip to keep herself from making any noise. Then, before she even knew what was going on, Jack had ripped her pants off and the chilly breeze from the open window finally hit her, surprisingly soothing on her scorching skin.  
_

_Jack looked down at the blond goddess that laid beneath him, and his heart skipped a beat in surprise. Yes, Jack had seen Kim in a bathing suit before, but there was something about bras and panties that turned him on. Kim sported matching rose-colored undergarments, with only a thin string holding up her panties, and her bra fitted tightly to her body. They defined her womanly curves and plump breasts.  
_

_His mouth came down on hers with bruising pressure, his hands gripping the defiant curve of her hips. Jack then kissed the side of her mouth before continuing to glide his lips closer and closer to the hallow of her neck. When he finally reached it, his tongue poked out of his mouth and circled around the soft skin, causing Kim to bite down on her lip. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her give in first. Though, with the way his lips were like magic and his hands roamed lightly over her half-naked body, it was hard not to make a sound.  
_

_Jack pulled up to meet the brown pools of chocolate that acted as her eyes. A hint of a smile appeared on the corners of his mouth. "So...we're going to play _that_ game, are we?" he asked smugly.  
_

_Kim held her chin up high as she replied, "I won't be the first one to break."  
_

_Jack's hint of a smile turned into a superior grin. "We'll see about that."_

_"Mmm." Kim, with all of her strength, pushed Jack by the shoulder and flipped them over. Her heart fluttered with pure smugness as she became the dominant one. Kim placed her hands on his bare chest and leaned her head down towards his mouth, but quickly ducked to the side so she kissed his cheek instead and made her way to his ear. She took his earlobe between her teeth and nibbled it lightly. She could feel Jack tense beneath her.  
_

_She smiled. Her plan was working.  
_

_Slowly, she made her way down her neck and across his defined chest. She took her time with it, making sure that he fully felt every single kiss and lick. When she finally made her way to his stomach, she ran her tongue, long and wet, over his abs.  
_

_That sparked a half growl from deep in his throat. He cut himself off when he realized that he was starting to lose.  
_

_Kim went down even lower, kissing the line just above the top of his jeans. She felt him suck in a hard breath as she did so. She pulled back so she hovered over his abdomen, and gripped the hem of his pants between her fingers. She pulled them down a few inches until she decided that it was enough. She moved her mouth lower and his hips almost instantly bucked against her.  
_

_She ripped his jeans from his legs and tossed them to the side, pulling his boxers along with them. She wasted no time, gripping him in her hand and watching his face as he let out - this time - a full growl.  
_

_Kim let her smug smile widen on her face. She was so close to making him break, it was almost within her reach.  
_

_And she knew exactly what to do to make him give in to her and beg.  
_

_Kim leaned down once more and kissed the tip of his penis. "Kim!" Jack screamed. She licked his member from hilt to tip in one slow, fluid motion. He growled. "Kim..."  
_

_She lifted her head and brought it back up to his face. "What is it Jack?" she asked innocently, batting her long eyelashes at him.  
_

_Jack's pupils were dilated greatly, his eyes dark with lust and desire. "Nothing." he replied through gritted teeth.  
_

_"Okay." Kim replied, returning to what she was doing.  
_

_Then, it seemed Jack couldn't take her anymore, because he gripped her by the shoulders and turned them over so he was on top once again. "Time for payback." he said with an evil smirk perched upon his lips.  
_

_Kim gulped against the lump in her throat. Jack jumped up from the bed and made his way over to the dresser. He pulled out two long scarves and brought them back over to her.  
_

_"W-What are you doing?" she asked him nervously. He just grinned back at her. Then, he lifted her hands and tied them up with one of the scarves. Then he tied them to the headboard of the bed. "J-Jack?"  
_

_He leaned down and pressed a loving, reassuring kiss to her lips. Then, her sight was gone. She realized that he had put the final scarf around her head and was tying it behind her head.  
_

_His lips were suddenly at her ear. "I am going to make you _come_ like nothing you have ever dreamed of." His voice, so low and deep, caused butterflies to overwhelm her stomach and a heat to start in her core.  
_

_Suddenly, their mouths were connected and their tongues dancing. Kim couldn't help the gasp of surprise that escaped her mouth as Jack slid his fingertips lightly across the sensitive skin of her stomach. They slid up from there, to her sides and around her back. His fingers fumbled only the slightest bit as he searched for the hook of her crimson bra. Finally, he found it and unhooked the clips.  
_

_Slowly, tauntingly, Jack slid the thin straps down her shoulders and to her elbows. From there, the cups that had previously kept her hidden from his view, fell and exposed her chest completely. She was suddenly glad of the scarf over her face, hiding the blush from his sight. Though she couldn't see it, she could feel his burning gaze on her.  
_

_Jack's hands cupped her bare breasts and he let out a sigh. The fact that Kim couldn't see him and tell what he was thinking from his expression, made her even more on edge. What if he didn't like how she looked?  
_

_Jack didn't have to be a genius to know what was on her mind. "You're beautiful." He breathed.  
_

_Kim laid there and reveled in the feeling of his hands gliding down and over the curves of her slim body. His fingers began working her panties down her hips. She bit her lip as Jack's hands completely left her body. She let out a whimper.  
_

_"Ah!" Kim let out a strangled gasp as Jack's fingers gently touched her wet folds. He let his thumb rub her as he slipped a finger inside of her. This time she let a squeal of pleasure escape her lips. Then, with massive disappointment, he was gone from her again.  
_

___His lips had long since disappeared from her ear, and she wondered where they were now._  


___"Jack!" His tongue shot out of his mouth to bury itself deep inside of her. Her walls clenched down on it as her hips bucked up against him. Jack pressed his hands to her hips and locked down her knees with his elbows as her continued to lick her womanhood.  
_

___Kim clenched the silky bedsheets beneath her to stop the furious shaking in her hands. Her stomach was filled with flame of fiery heat, and she needed it to be extinguished. Fast.  
_

___"Oh god Jack. Please. Please."  
_

___Jack pulled back from her, causing another somber whimper from her. He kissed his way up her body and stopped when he reached her ear. "Please what, Kim?" His voice was husky, deep, seductive, and almost made her come right then. His hands pulled the blindfold from her face and  
_

___Kim gulped back against the shivering lump in her throat and pulled his head up so she could meet his deep brown eyes. "You win! You win!...I need you."  
_

___Jack smirked. "I know." When he didn't move, Kim groaned out loud.  
_

___"Jack, please!" she practically screamed. "I need you _inside me___! Right! Now!" she punctuated each word with such determination, she was begging. "Please."  
_

___That final whimpered word from her throat was what set him off. His lips crashed down on hers, devouring them thoroughly. He quickly slipped his tongue inside her mouth and felt his dick get harder when she moaned out loud. The sound was such a beautiful melody to his ears.  
_

___Then, abruptly, he pulled back, taking her face in his hands. "Tell me you love me." she looked at him, both confused and surprised, her mouth hung open slightly. "Tell me you love me, Kim. Tell me." His voice cracked.  
_

___Kim smiled as tears shone brightly in her eyes. "I love you Jack Anderson. I love you more than anything."  
_

___Jack thrust himself inside of her, making her cry out in pain. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done. "Oh my god." he breathed, starting to pull himself out of her, when Kim's hands gripped his hips.  
_

___"No." she said, her voice so soft it was barely audible. The pain was evident in her eyes as he caught her gaze. "Just...give me time to adjust. You're so..._big___."  
_

___"K-Kim, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I just-" Kim pressed a finger to his lips.  
_

___"Jack, it's okay. Now, keep going." she whispered.  
_

___Jack sent her a skeptical look. "Are you sure?"  
_

___"Yes." she replied almost instantly.  
_

___Jack pulled himself out of her, noticing that her walls had loosened around him, and thrust back inside. Then again, and again. Their pace, which had started out slow, became rapid within a minute. Kim matched the movement of his hips with her own, the fire in her stomach increasing with every second.  
_

___Kim gasped as Jack hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. The bed rocked with their hot and hurried actions, and in the back of Kim's mind, she had the thought that Jack's Uncle could be home at any time. Those thoughts disappeared as Jack hit her sweet spot once again.  
_

___Jack was driving her crazy, and she knew there was only a limited amount of time left before he would finish her off.  
_

___"Jack!" Kim screamed out his name in pure ecstasy as she came. With a few thrusts, Jack came too, growling her name back at her. His arms, now weak, went limp and he fell down beside the blond goddess. He pulled her as best as he could to his chest, and she kissed it gently. Neither of them had the energy to do much at that point.  
_

___"Jack...that was amazing." Kim whispered as she laid her arm across his stomach.  
_

___Jack kissed the top of her head. "That was the best experience of my life." Kim couldn't help but smile.  
_

Suddenly, Jack felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist. He turned around and stood in awe at the sight. Kim stood in front of him, the cream-colored sheets of the bed wrapped around her, hugging and defining her curves. Her long, blond locks fell around her and framed her face in the most perfect way. The two eyes, pools of deep brown, looked up at him, concern evident in them. Her lip was caught between her teeth, and it became obvious to him that she was worried.

"I woke up and you weren't there..." She said, averting his burning gaze, setting her eyes instead on the pot of red roses a few feet away. Her head bowed slightly in shame. "I thought you might have regretted what happened."

"Kim." He said, his voice as soft as silk. He reached his arms out and caught her by the waist, pulling her up against him as he leaned on the railing of the balcony. "I've wanted to do that for so long...you have no idea how good it feels. I could never regret it."

She still didn't meet his eyes. She couldn't. She let her fingers trace the defined muscles along his forearms. "There's something you're not telling me." He realized abruptly. "What is it?"

"You seem...different." He raised an eyebrow at her curiously as she met his eyes. "I don't know exactly what it is," she shrugged, "but...I like it. You're not the boy I first met in the school cafeteria."

"Well," Jack replied, "You are exactly the same girl I met my first day here. You haven't changed at all. And that's what I love about you."

A smile perched on her lips. "You love me?"

Jack grinned back at her and nodded. "I do."

"Good," she said, "because I love you too." Kim stood up on her tip toes, caressing his cheek with a hand, while the other held up the silk sheets, and pressed a light, sweet kiss to his lips.

When they pulled back, Jack took Kim by the shoulders and hugged her tightly. Kim giggled and leaned her head on his chest. Jack placed his hand on the curve of her hip, and took her free hand and placed it on his shoulder. Then her took her other one, the one holding up the sheets, and took it in his free hand, letting the sheets fall to the floor of the balcony. He brought her closer to him and started swaying them back and forth, as if they were slow dancing to a soft song. Jack began mumbling some words. "So long, I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long. Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time. When you love someone. When you love someone."

Kim giggled once more and let the next words flow from her mouth in a beautiful melody. "It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too."

"Maybe I'm wrong. Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?"

This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure."

Then together, they sang, "I've been waiting for a girl/boy like you to come into my life. I've been waiting for a girl/boy like you, a love that will survive. I've been waiting for someone new, to make me feel alive. Yeah, waiting for a girl/boy like you, to come into my life."

Jack cut off the rest of the words by kissing Kim deeply. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pulled back once more. "That was for the dance we didn't get to have at the party." Then, he set her back down on her feet and got down on one knee. "Kimmy, I know you love me, and you know that I love you, but I want to make it official."

Kim's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, you're not proposing to me...are you?"

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Kim, we're only 17. I wanted to ask you...will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, well, duh! Of course I want to be your girlfriend." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. Jack picked up his new girlfriend and spun her around before setting her back on her feet. Then her smile fell from her face once more.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, suddenly worried.

"Now comes the hard part." she replied. "We have to tell the guys, and worse...our _parents_."

* * *

**Well, I think I'll leave it at that. So, review and tell me what you thought of it! Love you guys!**


End file.
